Residential and industrial use of natural gas and other flammable gasses provide many economic and quality of life benefits, but at a cost in terms of safety and infrastructure. Due to the flammable and explosive nature of natural gas, shutoff valves are needed in order to limit the supply of gas to a structure in the event of fire, structural damage (e.g., from earthquakes), and gas leaks, as well as when a structure is no longer occupied. Manually operated valves are currently used for isolating gas supplies to structures. However, such battles require gas utility workers to enter the structure in order to close the valve when needed. In the event of a fire emergency or significant structural damage, such manual actuation of the valves can represent a significant risk to workers. Further, fire and rescue personnel may be held up in the air response to emergency by the need to wait for someone from the gas utility to arrive on scene to close the gas isolation valves.